


Nightmare

by curiousity_is_me



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousity_is_me/pseuds/curiousity_is_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir wakes up to Historia having a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so this is my first story here soo yeah. I hope you enjoy it. Also, I highly apologize for any mistakes, it is extremely hard to write on mobile.

"Ymir! No! Please, no! Don't hurt her!" Ymir groggily looks over to Historia, seeing her thrashing and whimpering, tears rushing down her face.           Ymir immediately tries to shake the girl awake, hating seeing her cry. 

Historia's eyes snap open and look into Ymir's, and she immediately reaches up and pulls her into her arms. 

"I-I t-thought y-you we-were d-dead," the blonde girl hiccups, trying to contain her sobs. 

"I-It took y-you and-and-and," She tries to explain what her nightmare was about, but Ymir shakes her head, not wanting to hear the terrors that her girlfriend had to see. 

"It'll be okay baby, I'm here, I promise, nothings going to get me. I won't let anything hurt us, okay?" The brown haired girl looks down at the other, her heart breaking as she sees the dried tyears on her red, puffy face.

_She still looks  beautiful.._

"O-Ok-kay," She stutters. "Will you... can you kiss me, ple-" 

Before she can finish her sentence, Ymirs slightly chapped lips are on her soft ones. 

Ymir wraps her arms around her lover, as the blonde girl puts one hand on Ymirs cheek, and one in her hair. 

"Ymir? Historia? Are you guys- /oh/... Um... I'm gonna... I'm just gonna go..." Mikasas voice doesn't even register in their minds as they continue to snog. 


End file.
